


Right Where You Belong

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Dom/sub, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Music, Past Child Abuse, Sex Club, Slash, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick had come such a long way and had everything he could ever ask for, but there was still something missing.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another full night as the music filled the air, the vibrations flowing throughout the building. To an outsider, it was just another club in Tampa, but it was so much more then that. It was also a fetish/kink club, the first of its kind. It was a place people could come to without being judged or looked down on just because there was a part of them that craved something that seemed taboo or wrong to the outside world. 

Blue eyes scanned the crowd from above through the glass of the main office. He and his three friends had taken a big risk, putting their own money into the venture, so far it had paid off. They had been open for about a year now and each night saw a decent size crowd, the weekends being their busiest days. 

"Seeing anything interesting?" A voice asked, causing the blond to snap out of his day dream.

Nick looked up seeing his dark haired friend, grinning down at him. 

"Come on AJ." Howie said. "You know Nick hasn't been down for awhile." 

"Yeah, why is that?" AJ asked the younger man. 

Nick shrugged. "Just haven't felt like mingling." 

AJ was about to say something, but stopped when he heard a deep voice from behind him. "Alright you two, don't start picking on Nick again." 

The tattooed younger man stood up and shook his head. "Talk about a joy kill Kev." AJ looked over at his older friend. Kevin just gave him the look as Howie shook his head and chuckled softly.

Kevin went to sit down at his desk with a slight smile on his face. "Just remember who pays you." AJ gave him a playful middle finger before flopping down next to his best friend. 

Nick smiled to himself as Kevin got AJ off his back about being anti social over the last couple of weeks. Kevin was the reason all this had happened, the Richardson name was known through out the country, having their hands in all sorts of products. This was Kevin's way of upholding his family name and stake his claim in the world. 

Like so many, including AJ and Howie, Kevin had grown up in the fetish/kink lifestyle but because of the media, there was still a very big misconception about it. Kevin wanted to open a place where all kinks and fetishes would be welcomed and it be in a safe and controlled environment. 

Kevin had been so happy when his three best friends had agreed to become partners with him to make this dream a reality. They took every precaution for the backrooms where the fun happened, making sure there were plenty of protection in each room, set up rules that were to be followed to the T, and had a staff who understood how important it was to make sure each room was cleaned and sanitized after each use. 

Howie finally stretched, putting his book down. "Well, I'm gonna head down." 

AJ watched his best friend got up and smacked his ass playfully, grinning up at him. Howie just glared while AJ grinned like an idiot. "Don't even act like you don't like it D." Howie pulled AJ up and kissed him before letting him go, leaving him stunned. 

Kevin just grinned and shook his head, they may have just been friends with benefits, but Kevin knew there was more there between the two men, even if they were to blind or stubborn to see it. Once the two were gone, Kevin put his attention back to the blond in the corner, Kevin had also been worried about the younger man. He got up and headed over to Nick, wrapping his arms around the him, causing Nick to instantly relax and lean his head back against Kevin's chest. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kevin asked softly. 

Nick sighed softly. "Yes..No..I don't know." Even though Nick had made a huge amount of progress the last few years, there was still a long way to go. Nick had came from a different world and the scars from it ran deep inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another night of yelling, screaming, and beatings. Nick cried in his room as his parents went at each other again knowing when it was over, his father would be in to beat the shit of Nick. It had been like this his entire life, the degrading, name calling, being told he would never amount to anything. Nick couldn't wait to turn eighteen so he could finally be rid of both parents, he only had a few months left if only he could hold out that long. Everything went quiet and he knew it was only a matter of minutes. 

He curled up into a ball as he heard the door slam open, the last thing Nick saw was the belt coming down on him before passing out. When he came to, his father was gone. He slowly got up feeling the sheer pain run all over his body. Nick quietly went into the bathroom and saw the bruises that had formed from the belt on his arms and back. Nick went back into his room, laying down in his bed. He knew no one would ever want to be with someone who was as broken as he was, the tears fell at the thought of him being alone the rest of is life. 

Those last few months seemed to drag for him, but finally his birthday was here. It was just another day as it had been forgotten like every year, but Nick didn't care. He packed his things and left that night once his parents were passed out and knew they wouldn't be able to stop him. 

He had no real skills so for those few months on his own, he used the one skill he did have, being someone's play toy. It was another night, just like any other. Nick was working the street when he spotted him. He was a bit taller then Nick and had jet black hair but it was his green eyes that pulled Nick in. The man felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see who was watching him, he soon spotted Nick. He could tell the boy had gone through hell and hated seeing someone so young working like he was. 

It had been Kevin who pulled Nick out of the situation he was in, bringing the youngster into his world. It took time and patience but Kevin slowly got Nick to see the difference between being submissive to him compared to what his father did. In time, Nick started to open up to Kevin and a bond began to form, growing stronger each day they were together. 

After some time, Kevin introduced Nick to AJ and Howie. Even though the age difference was there, they welcomed Nick into the group with open arms and was able to help Kevin. When Kevin came to them with his idea about the club, Nick had been nervous being in charge of an area, but like with everything else, the older man was there to show him the way. 

Now Nick had a wonderful staff working under him that he respected and in returned had some of the hardest working people he could ask for. Kevin purposely put Nick in charge of the backrooms. It was the most important position to look over and it kept him away from the crowds. Kevin knew Nick still suffered from social anxiety since he had been sheltered from the world most of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick..Nick." the voice said. Nick heard his name and knew the voice, but it wasn't registering with him.

"Nicky." the voice being a bit more stern. Nick jumped and pulled back to reality hearing his trigger word. 

"So..Sorry." He said softly.

Kevin smiled softly. "It's okay baby, you just seemed so far away." 

Nick looked up into Kevin's green eyes and smiled softly.Kevin was the only one allowed to call him Nicky. It was one way to get Nick to submit and it made him feel like a helpless child. It was a part of Nick Kevin hadn't been able to pull him out of and knew he most likely never would. It was to ingrained into him to the point it had become a part of who he was. 

Kevin leaned down, kissing Nick gently before pulling away much to the younger man's displeasure. Kevin just chuckled softly, pulling him up out of the chair and into his arms. Blue met green as they closed the gap between them, Nick wrapped his arms around the older man as Kevin deepened the kiss. He felt Nick's hips push up against him, causing him to groan.

"Fuck Nicky." Kevin growled. 

Nick groaned softly as he reached down, rubbing Kevin gently through his pants. It was amazing how one word could get Nick to do whatever Kevin wanted. Kevin moved away just long enough to lock the office door and pull the shades down. He then took Nick's hand and lead him to the couch, Kevin sitting down as Nick got on his knees between his legs.

Nick quickly went to work to remove Kevin's pants allowing his thick cock spring out. Kevin looked down at Nick, his green eyes going dark. Nick looked up as shocks of electricity ran up and down his entire body before leaning over licking the head of the older man's cock. 

Kevin's large hands went straight into Nick's golden locks, pushing his head down. 

"Mmm Nicky, such a good boy." Kevin grinned feeling Nick shiver. He kept his grip on Nick's head tight, but making sure not to hurt the younger man as he guided him up and down his throbbing cock. 

Nick could tell Kevin was close as he sucked harder feeling Kevin's hips arch up against him. Kevin was breathing hard as his release hits, shooting straight down Nick's throat. 

He felt Kevin's hands loosen as he pulled off, looking up at the older man. Kevin's eyes were closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing. They were constantly surrounded by men and women every day, but being together really was better then anything else. 

Kevin finally opened his eyes and looked down at Nick, smiling as he ran his hand down the side of Nick's face before pulling him up into his lap, causing Nick to straddle him. 

Nick whimpered softly as his own cock was begging to be let out. "Lift up for me." Kevin commanded. 

Nick nodded and let Kevin unbutton his pants, pulling them down. Kevin's hand instantly wrapped around Nick's needy cock, causing him to instantly arch up against him.

"Kevin.." Nick whimpered softly.

"Shh, its okay." Kevin grinned as he pulled Nick in, kissing him while his hand worked Nick's cock.Nick was in Heaven, Kevin knew every part of him, every spot to touch to make Nick's entire body melt. 

Nick's hips arched up against him faster as Nick bit his lower lip, he knew he was close and so did Kevin. 

"Nicky, look at me." Nick looked straight into Kevin's eyes, he could see how hard Nick was trying to hold on, but knew he was losing the fight.

"Let go baby, I know you need it." Kevin whispered softly, his southern accent coming out slightly. Nick shook hearing it as his orgasm hit, covering Kevin's hand and shirt. 

Kevin smiled seeing nothing but pure pleasure all over Nick's face, he pulled him against his chest, rubbing his back lovingly as Nick calmed down. He loved Nick so much and was happy to have him in his life. Not just as his submissive, but also business partner and friend. 

Kevin chuckled softly feeling Nick about to fall asleep in his arms. Kevin was Nick's safe place, his home. He knew he could let his guard down when he was wrapped up in his arms. 

"Nick." Kevin said softly, running his hand through his hair.

"Hmm?" He replied half asleep.

"We got rounds to make." He chuckled, hearing Nick groan softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin pulled the shades back up before heading out with Nick. The full volume of the music hitting their ears as they headed downstairs together. Kevin gave Nick a quick kiss before letting him head to the backrooms to check on his staff. He himself headed for the bar. 

AJ sat the case of beer on the counter and grinned seeing Kevin head his way. With the office being in the same area as the dancefloor, AJ had seen the blinds be pulled down and knew exactly what had happened.

"Well, its about time." AJ teased.

Kevin just grinned as he helped AJ. "Is he doing better now?"

"He will be, you know he's still working through being around such a big crowd." Kevin answered.

AJ nodded, sighing softly. It had killed both him and Howie when they found out what Nick had been through before he met Kevin. All three men had worked hard to build Nick's confidence and self esteem. Now, between the four, Nick was the most sought after by customers. All he had to do was flash that signature grin of his and could turn anyone into mush. 

AJ and Kevin had just finished up as Howie headed out of the kitchen, it wasn't anything huge, but they wanted to at least serve some kind of food. 

"You guys good here?" Howie asked.

AJ grinned seeing his best friend, nodding. "Yeah, we just finished. Course I did most of the work." AJ looked up at Kevin. 

"Hey, I had something important to take care of." Kevin huffed. 

Howie just chuckled and shook his head. "So you gonna come dance with me or am I gonna have to find a dance partner for the night?" 

AJ looked at Kevin as the older man just laughed. "Go on, get." 

AJ whipped around the bar, pulling Howie onto the dance floor. Kevin just shook his head watching the two dance and grind against each other. He finished up before heading back towards the office, he had some business things to take care of. 

Nick felt much better as he moved through the hallway, making sure everyone was doing okay and had plenty of supplies to keep the rooms clean. Kevin always knew how to make Nick feel better, but there was still something inside Nick that kept tugging at him. 

Kevin heard the door open and looked up from his computer, smiling seeing Nick come in. He could see the life back in Nick's blue eyes and was happy to see it. Nick headed for his own desk to work on some things. Kevin had helped Nick learn his way around a computer as well as making sure inventory was done right and schedules for his staff were fair that way no one was being overworked. 

Kevin couldn't help but watch Nick work, causing the younger man's face turn a slight red feeling Kevin's green eyes on him. He owed all three older men a lot and he was so thankful for the opportunity Kevin had given him knowing he trusted Nick enough to give him his own area and staff to be in charge of. 

Both men worked quietly as the muffled music played in the background. They lost track of time and it was almost time to close. Howie came in, causing both of them to look up.

"It's time to clean up." Howie announced, grinning like a little kid.

Nick and Kevin just laughed as they got up and stretched. Kevin figured all the grinding and teasing would lead the two towards one of their private rooms. They headed down to help out with the cleaning just as they did each night. There was a reason their staff worked so hard for them. The four men actually cared and helped out when it was needed. They didn't just leave their team on their own to struggle and deal with everything on their own. 

Once the club was cleaned, everyone headed out together saying goodnight. Kevin set the alarm and locked the door, smiling feeling Nick's arms around him. AJ and Howie had already left. Kevin turned around and kissed Nick lovingly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kevin said softly.

Nick smiled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one last kiss before Nick let Kevin go, heading for his car, Kevin doing the same. It had broke Kevin's heart when Nick told him he wanted his own place, but they weren't actually a couple so Kevin let him. Nick knew though he could always come back home anytime and Kevin would never turn him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick was back to mingling with the crowd feeling much better about things, he even took over the DJ booth a few times. The others were thrilled to see Nick back to somewhat normal. They knew he still easily got overwhelmed and would get into those funks. Their rounds were done for the next couple of hours and were entertaining some of the customers as Nick teased and flirted with a girl on the floor. 

Nick was about to take her to his private room until something caught his eye. Over at the further corner of the bar was someone Nick hadn't seen in the club before. Sure there were new people in and out all the time, but he could tell by the man's body language he was way out of his comfort zone. 

Nick apologized to the girl and excused himself, heading towards the newcomer. Nick looked back and grinned seeing AJ take his place with the girl as she seemed to forget Nick had even been there.   
He felt someone's eyes on him, but didn't dare look around to see who it was. He bit his lower lip feeling someone sit down next to him, but he kept his focus on his beer bottle, picking at the label.

"Can I get you something Mr. Carter?" James asked.

Nick smiled and nodded ordering his drink. Nick finally turned to the other man holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Nick." 

The older man finally looked up at the blond and gulped slightly. He had some of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen as his blond hair perfectly in cased his face. 

He finally shook himself back to reality, taking the younger man's hand shaking it. 

"Brian." He finally said. 

Nick smiled and thanked James before taking a drink. 

"First time here?" Nick asked, trying to break the ice a bit.

Brian nodded softly, taking another drink. Nick took a second to look the man over. He was older with light brown hair and blue eyes just like Nick's, only much lighter. 

Brian could feel Nick right next to him, but with the music so loud, it was the only way to hear each other. He squirmed in his seat, not sure what to do. Nick could see Brian's nervousness and backed away. He didn't want to scare the older man away. 

Nick took another drink before looking back over at Brian, there was something about him that was causing something in Nick's stomach that hadn't been there for a long time, there were butterflies fluttering around. 

"Wanna go some where a bit quieter?" Nick finally asked.

Brian bit his lower lip but for some reason his felt his head nod. Nick grinned softly and got down, holding his hand out for Brian.

Tentatively, Brian reached out taking Nick's hand getting down. Nick smiled softly, trying to get the older man to relax and calm down. Nick guided Brian through the crowd towards the back to his private room, not realizing they'd been caught. 

Howie happened to look up and nudge Kevin nodding over to where Nick was. Kevin watched as Nick and the brown hair man disappeared to the back. Kevin was used to Nick taking others to the back, but there was something about the way he looked that made Kevin curious as to what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian stayed close to Nick as they moved through the hallway, there was so much for Brian to take in as people dodged back and forth moving in and out of the rooms. Nick stopped and unlocked the door before letting Brian in. He shut the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Brian looked around the room as Nick turned on a couple of lamps. There was a nice size leather couch in the middle with a king size bed in the corner. 

Nick took Brian's hand again, leading him to the couch as they sat down. Nick let go and scooted away just slightly to give Brian some space. He was so curious about him, but didn't want to seem pushy. 

"So what brought you to the club?" Nick asked.

"I..I'm new around here, just checking the area out I guess." Brian replied, playing with the hem of his shirt, his accent was thick.

Nick knew there was more to the man's story then he was letting on. "Where you from?" 

"Kentucky, I came here to get away from my family." Brian sighed softly. 

He hated leaving his family, but he was different and he knew it. He'd been raised to walk the straight and narrow, but there was something inside him that strayed from what he had been taught. Nick could see the sadness in Brian's eyes talking about it, he had a feeling Brian wasn't the perfect son his family wanted. He moved over to Brian carefully wanting to comfort him. 

Brian bit his lower lip feeling Nick close to him, this wasn't the first time he'd been this close with another man, but it was still a side of him he was still trying to figure out. He'd been told it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. 

"Brian." Nick said softly. 

He shook his head, backing away. "I need to go, I'm sorry." 

Nick sighed softly but nodded getting up to unlock the door. He walked back over to Brian. "I'm sorry if I was to pushy." 

"No, its not you I promise." Brian smiled up at Nick. "I'm still trying to figure some things out about myself, that's why I moved so far away." Brian looked down but felt Nick's hand lift his chin up to look at him.

"You're welcome here anytime." He smiled. "I'm pretty much here every night." 

Brian smiled happily and felt himself relax, it was nice to have a friend. 

"Thanks." 

Nick smiled, leading him back out. Brian thanked Nick once again before disappearing into the crowd. Nick couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't wait to see Brian again. 

Nick headed back up to the office, walking in he saw his two friends grinning like a couple of idiots. Nick just groaned knowing he wasn't going to live this down. 

"So who's the cutie?" AJ asked. 

"Just another customer." Nick lied, knowing AJ would call bullshit on it. 

"That didn't look just like another customer." Howie interjected. "Not from what I see on that face of yours." 

Nick couldn't help but grin softly to himself. "Okay so maybe there was a bit more to it." 

"Oh, I think Nicky's got a new friend." AJ playfully teased, not realizing what he had just said. 

Howie's eyes went wide looking at his best friend while Nick's face fell in fear. AJ looked between the two confused. "What's wrong.....oh fuck." AJ finally realized what he had said. 

"Nick, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." AJ apologized. 

"Then why did you say it?" Kevin's voice boomed. AJ knew he was pissed.

"Kev, I didn't mean it. You know I would never say it on purpose!" AJ snapped back, already feeling horrible. 

Nick had pulled his legs up against him, wrapping his arms around them. AJ and Howie rarely saw this side of Nick, it was only meant for Kevin. Kevin had moved over to Nick, pulling him into his arms. 

Howie quickly scooted AJ out of the room, knowing he was feeling horrible for what he had said, but knew Kevin needed some alone time with Nick to get him to calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin held Nick in his arms, running his hand through his hair gently. He knew AJ hadn't meant to say it, but he wanted to know why it had slipped. Kevin had walked in just as the younger man called him Nicky. All he could do is let Nick's state of mind run through the course it was in and comfort him. 

After a few minutes, Nick slowly started to come to and looked up at Kevin.

"Hey." He said softly.

Kevin smiled, running his hand down his cheek softly. "Hey, welcome back." 

Nick sat up looking around. "Where's AJ?" 

"Howie took him downstairs, you wanting to go see him?" Kevin asked.

Nick nodded and got up, waiting for Kevin. They headed to Howie's private room figuring that's where they were. Kevin knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Howie yelled from the other side. 

Kevin opened the door letting Nick in first as he shut the door. Howie was holding AJ on the couch, Nick could tell the older man had been crying. Howie leaned down and nuzzled AJ gently.

"Hey, you've got company." He said softly. 

AJ looked up seeing the blond, he got up and moved over to his youngest friend, wrapping him into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Nick smiled softly, hugging him back. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. It's slipped before." 

Howie and Kevin smiled watching the two. "What actually happened?" Kevin finally asked.

"AJ was picking on Nick about his new friend and it just slipped." Howie answered. 

Kevin looked at Nick as the two men let go of each other, AJ sliding back down on the couch next to Howie. Nick could feel Kevin's eyes on him as he turned around.

"I met someone tonight." Nick said. 

"You mean that brown hair man you took to the back?" Kevin asked.

Nick couldn't help but grin thinking about Brian. AJ and Howie had seen that look before, but so had Kevin and they all knew how this usually ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian laid in bed not able to sleep, his mind was racing with everything that had happened. He hadn't meant to freak out on Nick, it just ended up being to much for him for one night. He had passed the club plenty of times always seeing the crowd outside waiting to get in, but he never had the courage to step out of his comfort zone and stop in. He felt a small smile creep over his face thinking of Nick and how cautious he'd been, not wanting to overwhelm Brian.

He knew the blond was a bit younger, but it didn't matter to him. The problem now was his own brain telling him how wrong it was for him to be thinking about Nick like he was. He also was curious about what kind of place the club actually was. 

Brian's brain finally let him get some sleep. He needed to start looking for a job as his funds he had saved was starting to dry up. He was thankful he had been smart enough to save up some money before his parents kicked him out after he told them he was attracted to both men and women, he needed to get out on his own anyways. 

Brian couldn't get Nick out of his mind while he job hunted, hoping someone would call him. He didn't care what it was for, he just needed to get some money flow going. He couldn't wait to go back to the club and see the blond again but he had to get some things taken care of first. 

He got back to his apartment and crashed, he'd been out all day and was more tired then he had realized. He slept for the rest of the day.

Nick watched for Brian throughout the night hoping he'd come back so they could spend time together again, but Brian never showed up. He sighed softly as he headed down to do his rounds. He knew he was being dramatic as it had only been a day since they had met, but Nick couldn't get Brian out of his head. 

When his rounds were done,he headed back up to the office, smiling seeing Kevin. He walked over to the older man. Kevin looked up smiling and scooting his chair back so Nick could sit in his lap. 

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied, leaning over kissing Kevin. 

Kevin moaned softly, kissing Nick back as he pulled him closer. Nick shifted and straddled Kevin's lap, running his hands through the older man's black hair as he deepened the kiss. Kevin finally had to pull away, breathing heavy.

"Nick.." He panted softly.

Nick looked into his green eyes, smiling softly. "Can I come home tonight?" 

Kevin smiled and nodded. "You know you can come home anytime." 

Nick got up despite Kevin's protests as he grinned, leaning down giving him one last kiss before heading to his desk. Kevin never wanted a work day to go by so quickly, it had been awhile since Nick had wanted to come home.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin opened the door letting Nick in as he shut and locked it back. Nick turned and grinned, backing Kevin against the door, kissing him. Kevin groaned loudly not sure where this was coming from, but he kinda liked having Nick take charge. Nick pulled away, blushing softly. Kevin just chuckled and pulled him closer, looking into his blue eyes.

"Kevin..I..I didn't mean..." Nick stuttered softly.

He just chuckled, running his hand down Nick's cheek gently. "It's okay, I kinda liked it actually." 

Nick looked up at Kevin kinda surprised. "Don't get any ideas however." Kevin grinned. 

Nick just smiled and nodded knowing better. Kevin pulled him over, kissing him again, causing Nick to melt against him. They finally pulled away and headed upstairs to the bedroom, Nick teasing Kevin the entire time. Kevin shut the door and locked it before moving behind Nick, kissing his neck gently as he wrapped his arms around him, he could hear Nick moaning softly.

"I miss having you here with me." Kevin whispered softly.

Nick whimpered, leaning his head back. "I miss being here more then I thought I would." 

Their clothes quickly came off before Kevin lead Nick to the bed, both of them falling onto it, Kevin ontop of Nick. He leaned down kissing the blond before moving down his neck and chest. 

"Kevin.." Nick whimpered. The older man looked up and smiled watching Nick squirm under him. He leaned down, licking the head of Nick's cock causing the younger man to arch up. 

"FUCK!!" 

Kevin grinned to himself hearing Nick as he sucked on him happily before pulling off and moving back over him, smiling. Nick's blue eyes had gone dark as he pulled him down for a kiss, Kevin grinding down against him.

Blue and green never lost contact as Kevin's hips continued to slowly grind down against Nick. Nick whimpered softly as his own hips arched up. 

"Kevin...say it." 

Kevin bit his lower lip, he wasn't going to trigger Nick tonight. 

"Kevin please." Nick begged.

Kevin leaned down and nuzzled up against Nick's neck gently. "Nicky, I need you." 

Nick shivered as he pulled his legs up making Kevin smile as he moved down between them. He reached over for the lube, putting some on is finger sliding it slowly into Nick's tight hole knowing it had been awhile.

"Nicky, your so tight." Kevin groaned, watching Nick grind down against his finger.

"Kevin..more please." 

He groaned as he added another finger, stretching Nick's hole wider watching Nick's body react, his cock was throbbing with need. Kevin couldn't take anymore, he needed to be inside of Nick.

He pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock. Nick whimpered and pulled his legs up wanting Kevin inside him. Kevin positioned himself over Nick sliding the head of his cock inside.

"Fuck Nicky, you feel so good." Kevin groaned loudly, making Nick shiver. 

"Kevin, fuck me please." 

He nodded, giving Nick what they both wanted as he moved in and out, Nick wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist, pulling him deeper. He pulled the older man down, kissing him hard as both their orgasms hit at the same time. Kevin pulled away panting hard as he rode out his orgasm, feeling Nick's cover both their stomachs. 

"You're such a good boy Nicky." Nick smiled before he pulled out making the younger man whimper. Kevin laid down with Nick quickly curling up into his arms. Kevin held him close sighing contently.

Nick looked up at him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin happily replied. They both fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent the next two days together knowing their assistant managers could handle the club. Nick loved being with Kevin, but Brian wasn't to far from his mind. They had finished dinner before curling up together on the couch to watch a movie. Kevin had been in Heaven having Nick with him, but he knew Nick was missing his friend he had met a few days ago. 

"Baby." Kevin said softly, pushing a strand of hair away from Nick's face.

"Yes?" Nick asked, looking up at him.

Kevin sighed softly. "You miss him, don't you?" 

Nick looked down, but nodded softly. He was missing Brian more then ever and it was scaring him. 

"Hey, its okay." Kevin smiled, pulling Nick's chin up. "I'm sure he'll be back." 

Nick laid his head on Kevin's chest, sighing softly. "What if he doesn't?" 

Kevin didn't know what to say, Nick hadn't had much luck with relationships and had built walls around his heart. The last relationship Nick was in, ended in disaster and had taken months to get him back to normal. 

They finally headed off to bed, not knowing Brian had went back to the club looking for Nick. 

Brian sighed softly as he looked around, he had hoped Nick would have been there, but of course with his luck, Nick and the others had taken the night off. Not all was at a   
loss though, he had made friends with some of the workers. 

Jennie walked over to where Brian was sitting, smiling softly. "Need anything?" 

Brian shook his head. "No, I better stop. Still gotta get home." 

She just grinned and nodded before leaning over. "You know he'll be here tomorrow." 

Brian smiled softly with a slight blush, causing her to chuckle softly. 

"Just know tomorrow is going to busy so you may not actually get to spend time with him." She warned. 

Brian nodded and grinned. "Guess I'll have to take my chances." 

She just grinned. Brian paid for his drinks and left her a nice tip before heading out. She watched him leave and got to thinking. She grinned having a plan, but she was going to need help and some luck.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennie hadn't lied, they were packed to the brim. Brian decided to sit at one of the tables instead of the bar once he finally got in. He noticed Jennie back at the bar along with extra help. She looked up and saw Brian at one of the tables, grinning softly to herself as she got his normal and handed it to AJ, pointing Brian out to him since he hadn't actually met the guy who had Nick all in a tizzy. 

Brian saw someone heading his way and grinned as he sat his beer down knowing who it had came from. He nodded at the tattooed man in thanks noticing he was leaning down to tell Brian something.

"You know you can go to the back on your own, you might just find what you're looking for." He grinned at the Brian. "You better go now though, our head boss will be on the move soon." 

He leaned back up and smiled at Brian before walking off. Brian looked over Jennie's way seeing her grinning. Brian knew they were buying him some time as he quickly got up and headed towards the back. Now the task was to keep Kevin busy for as long as they could. 

Brian quickly made his way down the hall as the workers grinned while he passed by, he realized they were all in on this little setup and it made him feel good knowing they wanted him to see Nick, even if it was only for a few minutes. 

He finally spotted the blond talking to one of his workers as they both looked up, Nick couldn't believe Brian was standing infront of him. The guy nudged Nick making him look back at him. 

"Go, you only have a few minutes." Nick looked at him, smiling before moving over to Brian, pulling him into his room. Now it was up to them to keep an eye out for Kevin and knock when they spotted him. 

Nick let Brian in and shut the door, still in awe that he was there. 

"I can't believe you're here." Nick finally said, smiling. 

Brian nodded as he moved closer. "Of course, I've missed you." 

Nick smiled happily as he reached out for Brian, running his hand down the older man's arm lovingly, causing Brian to shake slightly. 

"I missed you too." 

Brian moved a bit closer, smiling up at Nick before wrapping his arms around him. Nick closed his eyes as his own arms pulled Brian in. The sparks between them were flying and they both wanted to see how far this would go, but they needed to have time to actually sit and talk.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked softly, not wanting to overwhelm Brian.

Brian couldn't help but smile at how caring Nick was being as he nodded. "I couldn't be better." 

They held each other close knowing Nick would have to get back to work soon. Nick gently ran his hand through Brian's hair, feeling him relax against him.

There was a sudden knock on the door and both knew what it meant. "Boss man on the move." The voice on the other side said. 

Nick and Brian let each other go as Nick ran his hand down Brian's cheek gently, he didn't want to leave. "I need to go." 

Brian leaned into the hand, sighing softly. "I know, I don't want to get you into trouble." 

Another knock came before he let Brian go and started out. "Give me a few minutes and I'll get you out of here." 

Brian nodded and watched Nick leave. Nick came out just as Kevin rounded the corner, his entire team trying to keep from grinning and giving what they had done for their boss away. Nick was so thankful to them for letting him have some time with Brian. 

Nick finally came back, smiling at the older man before letting him out. "You be okay from here?" 

Brian smiled and nodded. "I hope your not in trouble." 

Nick shook his head. "Nah, I got out just in time." 

"I better go though." 

Nick nodded in agreement. Brian handed him a piece a paper before heading off. Nick put it in his pocket for now and got back to work. Brian walked up to the bar, grinning over at Jennie. 

She sat the glass down, moving over to where Brian was. 

"Thank you." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Your welcome, take care of him. He's been through hell and we all want to see him happy." 

Brian nodded and knew they would be watching him like a hawk now, but it also brought him comfort knowing Nick had such a huge support system and loving family behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

The last few weeks had been amazing, Brian and Nick were starting to get to know one another and their bond grew stronger each day. Brian finally got a job and wasn't able to be at the club every night, but Nick now had his number and they talked each day. 

Nick's happiness didn't go unnoticed by anyone and they were all happy for him, but also worried. They were tired of Nick being rejected and continued to keep an eye on Brian. 

Nick took the day off so he and Brian could spend it together at Nick's house. They had spent most of the morning outside and now were on Nick's private beach, eating lunch. Nick had slowly started opening up to Brian about his past and how he had met the other guys. 

"So Kevin found you?" Brian asked.

Nick nodded softly. "I wasn't in the best of situations when we met." 

Brian tilted his head, looking at him. He could see the hurt and pain run through Nick's blue eyes. 

"It's okay if.." Brian started but saw Nick shake his head, looking at him smiling. 

"No, its okay. I wanna tell you." Nick replied. 

Brian nodded and went silent. Nick took a deep breath.

"Mom and Dad fought a lot and Dad took his anger out on me almost every night." Nick explained. Brian's heart broke at the thought of Nick being abused. 

"So when I turned eighteen, I left and didn't look back. I had been sheltered from most of the world so I didn't have really any skills. Kevin found me working the streets." Nick looked down at the sand, he was still embarrass about it.

"And Kevin pulled you out and took you in?" Brian asked.

Nick nodded. "After awhile, he introduced me to Howie and AJ. We've been close since. I owe them a lot." 

Brian had scooted closer to him, reaching out to rub Nick's back gently. Nick smiled and relaxed feeling Brian trying to comfort him.

"When I told my parents I was attracted to men, they told me to get out and not come back until I got right." Brian sighed softly as Nick looked at him. 

"But after being with you and spending time at the club, I've realized who cares how someone else lives, as long as you're happy." Brian smiled up at Nick. Nick pulled Brian into his arms, Brian letting him. He was still struggling with this side of him and Nick knew that.

When Nick had finally told Brian what kind of club he and his friends ran, Brian was baffled. It was like an entire new world had opened up to him, but in the long run, it was helping him accept he liked both genders and his happiness was what mattered most. 

Brian knew Nick opening up like he had was a huge step for the him and had a feeling the story wasn't over. Brian wasn't about to push Nick though, he wanted the younger man to come to him when he was ready. 

He also knew Nick would want him to meet his friends soon and Brian was more nervous about that then anything. He was floored when he did some research and realized exactly who Kevin was and the way Nick talked about the older man, would be the one Brian would have the hardest time winning over.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick was on pins and needles all day, he was so excited about tonight. He had finally talked Brian into meeting the others. AJ and Howie were beyond excited to meet him, but Kevin had been quiet about it most of the day. Nick was downstairs waiting for Brian while Kevin watched from above. 

AJ walked over to his older friend, watching as well. "Jealous or worried?" 

Kevin glared at him, but then softened his features as he sighed softly. "I don't know. I..just." 

AJ looked up at Kevin. "I know your worried, we all are." AJ knew there was more to Kevin's worry then Nick being hurt again, he was afraid of Brian taking his place in Nick's life. 

AJ put a comforting hand on his friend's back gently. "You know he's always going to need you." Kevin looked at AJ as he just chuckled. 

"Kev, I've known you for years now. You try to hide it but I can read you like a book." AJ grinned. 

Kevin just looked back out towards the crowd, he really did want to meet Brian. Nick had talked so much about him and his eyes would light up everytime he knew the older man would be there to see him. 

Nick smiled seeing Brian walk in as he quickly walked over, wrapping his arms around him. Brian sighed happily as he laid his head on Nick's chest, Nick ran his hand through his soft, brown hair lovingly.

"You going to be okay?" Nick asked.

Brian nodded and looked up. "Just nervous, I don't wanna make a bad impression." 

"Just don't let Kevin get to you, he means well." Nick said softly. He knew Kevin could come off as intimidating and over protective, especially when it came to Nick. 

Nick held him for a few more minutes before pulling away slightly, lifting Brian's chin up to look at him. "Ready?" 

Brian got lost in Nick's eyes but nodded. "Yeah." 

Nick smiled and took Brian's hand as they headed upstairs to the office. Brian was still all nerves but knew how important this was to Nick. Nick squeezed his hand and smiled before opening the door, letting Brian in. 

Brian looked around the office. There were four desks in different areas of the room, as well as a couch, loveseat, and a couple of chairs. He finally noticed the other three men. He felt Nick pull him over to where the others were. 

"Guys, this is Brian." Nick introduced. 

Each man introduced themselves before Nick pulled Brian onto the couch, grinning like a little kid. 

"Nick tells us you're from Kentucky." Howie said, trying to ease the uneasiness in the room. 

Brian nodded softly. "Yeah, I just needed to get away." 

"How you liking Florida so far?" AJ asked. 

Brian sat up slightly and smiled softly. "It's been great, so much different from where I grew up." 

Brian, AJ, and Howie happily chatted away like long lost friends and Nick couldn't be any happier, he just wished Kevin would give Brian a chance. He'd been quiet the entire time. 

Howie saw the look in Nick's eyes knowing the younger man was not happy with Kevin and knew there'd be words once Brian left and if Howie was being honest with himself, he and AJ weren't very happy with their friend either. Brian was trying so hard to show them he cared about Nick.

As the hours passed by, Howie happened to realize to was closing time. He nudged AJ gently. "Hey, we probably should go down and help out." 

AJ got the hint and nodded, pulling Howie up with him. "Nick, you coming?" Nick knew what Howie was doing and didn't want to leave Brian alone. He felt the grip on him tighten. He leaned down and nuzzled Brian gently.

"I'll be back, I promise." He whispered softly. 

Brian nodded and let go of Nick, watching the three head out. The air instantly became heavy as soon as the others were gone. Brian tried to relax as he could feel the older man's eyes on him. 

Brian couldn't stand the air around him anymore as he got up and quickly left, Kevin watched him walk out, sighing softly knowing Nick was going to pissed.


	14. Chapter 14

They had seen Brian come down and head straight for the door, not even stopping. He knew Nick would be upset with him leaving, but he was overwhelmed and could tell the older man didn't want him there. AJ and Howie wrapped their arms around Nick as he broke down in their arms. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Howie soothed softly.

Nick wiped his face, sadness now becoming anger. "He just couldn't try, wouldn't even give Brian a chance." 

The other two didn't know what to say, they were also upset with how Kevin had acted. They could tell how much Nick meant to Brian so why couldn't Kevin? 

"Let me go please." Nick said softly. 

AJ and Howie knew what was about to happen and moved away. "Do you want us to come up with you?" 

Nick shook his head. "No." 

Nick headed up to the office, going in. The other two men sighed softly looking at one another thankful the club was closed because this fight was going to be ugly. 

Nick shut the door, holding onto the knob not wanting to look at Kevin. He finally gained his composer and turned around, looking straight at the older man. 

"Why?" Nick asked. 

Kevin couldn't answer, he knew why. He was jealous and seeing Nick with someone else wrapped up in his arms had been harder on Kevin then he thought. 

"Nick..I" 

The younger man shook his head. "You didn't even give him a chance! You sat there judging him before you even got to know him!" Nick yelled. 

Kevin got up and tried to reach for Nick, feeling him pull away. Kevin knew he'd fucked up. "Nick I'm sorry." 

"No your not!" Kevin saw the anger and hurt in Nick's eyes. "Your jealous and want to keep me all to yourself. We tried that once and it didn't work!" 

Kevin looked down, tears now in his eyes. He knew Nick was right, they had tried but it hadn't worked. Their relationship had become more of a comfort thing for Nick when he would get upset. 

Nick was shaking as Kevin pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry Nick, so sorry. Your right, I am jealous." Nick looked up at Kevin, seeing the guilt run through his green eyes. 

"But I also don't want to see you get hurt again...I..I don't want to be replaced." Kevin knew he was being selfish as Nick shook his head.

"Kevin, I'll always need you." Nick said softly. "No one could ever replace you, but we both deserve to find someone who makes us happy." 

Kevin stood there wondering when had Nick grown up so much. "What if he doesn't accept that side of you?" 

"Then I'll move on like I always have." Nick replied. 

AJ and Howie came back in seeing the two wrapped up in each others arms, sighing in relief the fight hadn't gotten as bad as they thought it would. Kevin looked up at his other two friends.

"I'm sorry guys for acting like an ass." Kevin apologized.

"We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to." AJ replied, giving him the look. 

Kevin nodded knowing he needed to get a hold of Brian and talk to him, he hadn't given the younger man the chance to prove himself. He also needed to accept that Nick, though still young, wasn't eighteen anymore and had grown up thanks to his and the other two men's help. A wave of pride suddenly swept through Kevin at the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Brian hadn't talked to Nick for about two weeks and was going crazy. He couldn't get the blond out of his head, but he was to scared to go back or even talk to him. Each time Nick called, Brian could hear the sadness in his voice with each message he left. Brian sighed softly as he sat on his bed, listening to his phone buzz, finally answering it.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Brian, it's Kevin." Kevin answered.

Brian was shocked, he hadn't expected to hear Kevin on the other end. "H..Hi." 

Kevin could hear how nervous Brian was and knew it was his fault, Nick had pulled inward and wasn't letting anyone in. He was on auto pilot when he did his rounds or interacted with the customers.

He also knew the workers were pissed, they had seen how much Nick and Brian cared for one another and had high hopes Brian could be the one for their youngest boss.

"Hey, I know I'm not the one you were expecting but I was wondering if we could meet and talk." 

Brian didn't know what to think. "Yeah..okay." Brian replied softly.

They made plans to meet at the small coffee shop not to far from the club. Brian took a deep breath before getting up and dressed before heading out. He didn't know what this meet up would result in, but maybe he could finally get some answers. 

Kevin was already there when Brian walked in, he saw the older man in the corner booth before slowly walking over to him. Brian was shy by nature but he tried to stay calm as he slid into the seat across from Kevin. 

They were silent before Kevin finally spoke up. "I want to first and foremost apologize for what I did or lack of what I did." 

Brian looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt as he always did when he was nervous. "It's okay, I know he means a lot to you." 

Kevin was now curious about just how much he knew about his and Nick's relationship. "How much do you know?" 

Brian looked up at Kevin. "Not much, he's still slowly opening up to me. He told me how he met you, AJ, and Howie. He also told me about his old home life."

Kevin nodded softly, impressed with Brian and realized he had judged way to early. Kevin wasn't used to someone being patient with Nick and letting him open up about his past on his terms. 

Brian had done some digging and quickly put the pieces together about Nick and Kevin's relationship and that it went beyond a friendship or even running the club together. 

"You know he misses you." Kevin said suddenly, seeing Brian's shoulders drop.

"I miss him too but I don't want to come between him and you guys. You should hear how highly he talks about all of you, he loves you so much. I feel like I gave up to soon when I ran out." Brian sighed softly, knowing he more then likely lost his chances with Nick.

Kevin saw the sadness in Brian's blue eyes and was mentally kicking himself for letting his jealously and over protectiveness get in the way. 

"That's my fault, I didn't exactly make you feel as welcomed as I should have." 

Kevin smiled softly trying to lighten up the mood. "I don't know if this would help or not but the entire staff has also put me in the dog house for what I did." 

Brian couldn't help but smile, it was exactly what Kevin had hoped for. "Jennie still won't talk to me." 

Brian just laughed, they had become close and it made him feel good knowing she and the others liked him enough to put their boss in the dog house. 

They went silent again for just a few minutes, trying to let everything just sink in. 

"You know, he's there." Kevin said.

Brian looked up with hopeful eyes, making Kevin smile. "Wanna go see him before we open?" 

Brian nodded as both men got up and headed down the road. The club wasn't far so they both had parked in the lot. Kevin disabled the alarm, letting them both in before resetting it. 

Brian looked around as the quietness hit him. It was such a different building, the chairs turned upside down on the tables, the only light coming from the windows and the office, he could actually see what the floor looked like. 

They headed upstairs as Kevin let Brian in. He stopped seeing Nick curled up in one of the chairs, he'd been crying. Brian felt guilty for ignoring him for so long, but he was scared he'd lost his chance with the blond when he ran out. 

Nick was so far gone, he didn't even hear them come in. Kevin gave Brian a reassuring hand on his shoulder before moving over to where Nick was, leaning down to whisper something in his ear. 

Brian watched the two as Kevin was able to get Nick to come back to reality, Nick and Brian's eyes finally met as he quickly got up, moving towards him. Before he knew what had happened, Nick had him wrapped up in his arms. 

"I thought I'd lost you." Nick said softly.

Brian closed his eyes, holding Nick close. "I'm sorry." 

Kevin watched the two with a soft smile on his face. He felt the slight sting of jealously, but he pushed it down. Seeing Nick so happy was more important to Kevin then his own selfish needs or wants.


	16. Chapter 16

It was starting to get serious between Nick and Brian. Nick had open up to Brian so much in those few months, but knew there was one other thing he needed to talk to Brian about before their relationship went any further. Brian had also started to relax and become more comfortable in his own skin, he was falling in love with the younger man and no longer felt ashamed for it. Kevin and the others had also became closer to Brian, all five of them creating a bond that seemed unbreakable, almost like it was fate for these five to meet despite the different worlds they all came from. 

Nick could feel the walls around his heart begin to crumble, but before they completely fell he needed to tell Brian about the side of him that wouldn't and couldn't let Kevin go, the side that always drove everyone else away. 

Nick came back to Earth feeling Brian's fingers move down his arm gently, causing him to shiver. They were curled up on the couch snuggling with each other. Brian and Nick had been so good with each other, not rushing anything. Brian continued his trail up under Nick's shirt and over his stomach.

"Brian.." Nick whispered softly, leaning his head back against the older man's shoulder. 

Brian tried to control his own shiver that was coursing through his body. Nick reached up and pulled Brian down, letting their lips touch. Electricity ran up and down Brian's body as they kissed, Nick running his tongue across his lips wanting in. Brian grinned letting Nick in as they made out.

Nick groaned as Brian's hands continued their teasing over Nick's chest and stomach. Nick hadn't expected Brian to become this brave suddenly, but he wasn't about to stop it. Nick turned around, wrapping his arms around Brian, they could feel each other through their pants. 

"Nick.." Brian moaned softly. 

Nick could have orgasm alone from Brian's accent being so thick and hearing his name made it all that much harder not to. Nick couldn't help it, his hips moved down against Brian. 

"Fuck Brian." 

Brian whimpered as he arched up against him, his entire body was on fire. He wanted Nick. Nick looked up seeing Brian's beautiful bright eyes go dark and smiled softly. He silently asked for permission before taking Brian's shirt off. 

Nick sat up between Brian's legs, running his hands down his chest. He could feel Brian's breathing become faster. 

"Nick, please." Brian begged softly.

Nick groaned loudly hearing Brian beg, they hadn't gotten this far and he couldn't believe Brian was willing to take this step. Nick unbuttoned Brian's pants before pulling them down. 

"Lift up for me baby." Nick said softly. 

Brian did as red hit his face, making Nick smile and lean over him. He kissed Brian to try and calm him down before pulling away. 

"You're perfect." Nick smiled before moving back down between Brian's legs. It was like he had lost control of his body feeling his hips arch up towards Nick. 

Nick just smiled before leaning down, licking the head gently, loving the reactions Brian was giving him.

"God baby, that feels amazing!" Brian groaned loudly, wanting more.

Nick slid further down Brian's throbbing cock, sucking happily. He loved hearing Brian, groaning loudly as the older man wrapped his fingers into Nick's golden locks, guiding his head up and down.

Brian had never let another guy get this intimate with him and was happy he waited so Nick could be his first, its like he knew exactly what to do to make Brian go crazy. 

"Oh Nicky..." Brian moaned. Nick heard it and quickly pulled away, causing Brian to open his eyes, seeing something in his love's eyes he hadn't seen before. Nick knew it wasn't Brian's fault, he didn't know. Nick had every intention on talking to Brian about it but got distracted.

"Nick.." Brian said softly, worried he had moved to quickly.

Nick shook his head and got up, quickly putting his clothes on and leaving. Brian sat up watching him run out, tears fallin from his eyes. He didn't mean to be so forward, he just wanted to feel close to Nick and it had been amazing. 

Brian got dressed as the tears continued to fall, all he could do is let Nick go and pray he'd get some answers once Nick calmed down. He pulled his legs up around him not able to get how good it felt having Nick's mouth on him out of his head. 

Nick knew exactly where he was going and where to find the only person who could get him to calm down, he felt so stupid for not talking to Brian sooner.He had been trying all day to summon up the courage to tell him, his fear of being rejected again blocking him. He couldn't stop thinking about how Brian looked under him, hearing him moan and beg Nick to do more to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin was startled when he heard the office door open, looking up to see Nick standing there. He instantly knew Nick had been triggered some how and he quickly got up, moving over to the blond. He pulled him into his arms as Nick broke down. Kevin ran his hand through Nick's hair gently, trying to calm him down. 

"Baby what happened?" Kevin asked softly.

Nick tried to calm himself down enough to answer, he wanted to spare Kevin the details of what he and Brian had been doing but knew he needed to tell him something. 

Nick finally looked up as Kevin wiped the tears from Nick's face. "Brian accidentally triggered me, he didn't mean it. I..I haven't told him what that does to me." 

Kevin sighed softly, he knew Nick was scared. "Nick, you need to tell him." 

Nick nodded. "I know, I just don't want to lose him." 

Kevin kept him close as they moved over to the couch, sitting down. Nick laid his head on Kevin's chest. Kevin continued to run his fingers through his hair and down his arm lovingly.

"You love him, don't you?" Kevin asked. 

Nick could feel his face turn red but nodded softly. "More then anyone else I've ever been with, with the exception of you of course." Nick looked up grinning.

Kevin just smiled. "You're gonna have to tell him now cause I have a feeling you ran as soon as he said it." 

Kevin knew Nick to well. 

"Ca..Can you call him?" Nick asked.

Kevin nodded as he grabbed his phone. Nick laid down on Kevin's chest, quickly dozing off. 

Brian finally picked up and Kevin could tell he'd been crying. He told Brian Nick hadn't meant to run out like that and that he wanted to talk to Brian. He told the younger man to call when he got there so   
Kevin could let him in. Kevin hung up and sighed softly holding Nick close as he slept. This conversation would decide the fate of Nick's relationship with Brian and all Kevin could do was pray for a good outcome.

The phone finally rang as Kevin carefully slid out from under Nick, laying a pillow under his head before heading down to let Brian in. Kevin locked the door as Brian stood quietly.

Brian felt Kevin pull him into a friendly hug. "Is he okay?" 

Kevin nodded softly. "He's asleep right now, but he has something he needs to tell you." 

Brian followed Kevin up to the office, he was afraid this was it, Nick was going to tell him to never come back. Kevin smiled softly at Brian before kneeling down next to the couch where Nick was sleeping, running his hand down his cheek gently.

"Hey, someone's here to see you." Kevin said softly.

Nick stirred in his sleep before opening his eyes. Kevin smiled softly as he stood up, moving over to the loveseat, sitting down. Nick rubbed his eyes before sitting up, letting out a soft yawn before looking over at Brian. It was like they were meeting for the first time again, he could see how nervous and scared Brian was. Nick smiled as he opened his arms up for the older man. Brian smiled and quickly moved over to the couch, falling right into the arms he'd come to love so much.

Nick felt Brian's grip tighten around him as he held Brian close. "I'm sorry for running." 

Brian smiled softly, looking up at Nick. "Guess that makes us even then." Nick laughed and nodded. Nick looked over at Kevin but knew this was something he had to. 

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Kevin asked. He was being polite and Brian appreciated the offer, but the look on Nick's face was all the answer either of them needed. 

"No, stay please." Nick begged, needing Kevin's strength.

Kevin nodded but stayed quiet, this was something Nick had to do on his own. Brian knew this was something serious as the air around them became thick with uncertainty and fear. 

Nick took a huge breath of air, letting it out as he linked Brian's hands into his. He looked into Brian's eyes seeing so much love in them. Nick just hoped it would still be there after this was over. 

"I know we both have really opened up to one another these last few months, but there's something I still haven't told you." Nick took a deep breath as Brian listened quietly. Kevin was still so taken back at how patient he was with Nick. 

Brian had learned to just have an open ear when Nick wanted to tell him something and this time was no different, he squeezed Nick's hands trying to encourage him to continue. 

Nick smiled feeling the loving squeeze as he finally found the strength to continue. "Brian, there's a side of me that Kevin wasn't able to pull me out of and..and that side of me still needs him." Nick looked away from Brian, ready for the freak out like all the others. 

Brian smiled softly, running his hand down Nick's cheek gently. He already knew, but he wasn't about to let on he knew. Kevin couldn't believe what was going on, he'd seen the look on Brian's face. He knew, he knew this entire time but never said a word. 

"Nick, look at me." Brian said softly. Nick bit his lower lip afraid but finally looked up into Brian's eyes. The love he had seen earlier was still there, there hadn't been any freak out, no name calling, no embarrassment. 

"What I said is your trigger word, isn't it?" He asked softly.

Nick was shocked but nodded seeing Brian smile softly. "I know I'm still new to this world, but I've done my homework." 

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked softly.

"Because I wanted you to tell me when you were ready to." Brian answered. 

"So..so you're okay with it?" Nick wasn't used to someone actually accepting this side of him so he didn't know how to react to how calm Brian was being about it.

Brian nodded and smile. "Yes, I am." 

Nick smiled and pulled Brian closer to him, kissing him happily as the tears fell. Kevin could feel his own tears begin to form. His baby had finally found someone to love him in ways Kevin couldn't, but knowing Brian understood and was okay with Nick still needing Kevin at times made his heart and mind finally relax with ease. 

The two finally pulled away and smiled at each other. Brian ran his hand through Nick's hair lovingly hearing Nick sigh happily.

"Nick, I love you." 

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

The next two years saw a lot of change, Brian moved in with Nick and their relationship, though not perfect, was strong as ever. Yes, they had their fights, bickers, and arguments. But once they had settled down, they sat down and talked about it. Nick did still go to Kevin at times and with the older man's help, Brian had learned how to spot when those urges were starting to get to Nick. Kevin also told Brian what it meant when Nick asked to come home. 

AJ and Howie finally got their heads together and realized what everyone else knew, they wanted more then just being friends with benefits and now were happily living together. They also had their own club to run as Kevin had decided to open another one and asked his two oldest friends to run it. It was doing just as well as their home club. They also had another big change getting ready to happen, they were in the final stage of adopting their first daughter. It had taken a lot of time, money, and patience, but it had been worth every struggle that came their way. 

Kevin finally let his guard down and started looking for his own partner and found her just a few months after Nick and Brian had worked things out. A lot like Brian, it was her first time in the club, but she knew what kind of place she was in as she had grown up in the same world. In fact, she was looking for some company, but never expected to fall for the main boss. Between his green eyes and charm, she couldn't help herself. Nick was so happy to see Kevin finally letting himself look for love. 

When the conversation about Kevin and Nick came up, Kristin welcomed it with open arms just as Brian had. She had seen just how close the two were and as she got to know Nick more, she could see how connected they were. Plus she wasn't exactly the straightest of arrows either and didn't mind the company of another female from time to time. 

Both clubs were staying closed that night, it was a special occasion for the six of them. AJ and Howie were bringing their little girl over so she could meet her Uncles and Aunt. Brian and Kristin were in the kitchen getting some drinks and little snacks made up while Kevin and Nick cleaned up the office a bit. 

Kevin smiled feeling Nick's arms wrap around him. "You okay?" 

Nick nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited. I've never been an Uncle before." 

Kevin turned around and smiled, kissing him gently. Nick kissed him back sighing happily, it had been awhile since he and Nick had been close to each other. Nick had been trying to keep his distance so Kevin and Kristin's relationship could grow without him constantly being around. 

"Can't leave you two alone for five minutes." Brian chuckled, causing the two to pull away. 

Kristin just shook her head and laugh as they set the food and drinks down. Both their faces turning red. Nick walked over to Brian, kissing him lovingly. Brian responded and smiled, looking into Nick's eyes. The younger man was trying so hard to fight it, but Brian knew he needed Kevin. 

"It's okay." Brian whispered softly. 

Kristin saw it and knew it, it hadn't taken long for her to learn how to read the young man. "Nick, how would you like to come home tonight?" Nick looked at her surprised as she smiled. 

"You..You sure?" Nick asked. 

She smiled and nodded. "You know you can come home anytime." 

Nick smiled happily and nodded. Kevin didn't think he could love her anymore then he already did, then she goes and surprises him. The office door opened as everyone saw AJ and Howie come in with a car seat.

"Hey guys!" Howie said happily. 

They smiled and headed over to where the two were, looking down at the little one. Kristin stayed back, smilling softly watching the five. She had never seen so much love as she did when the five of them were together. AJ sat the diaper bag down as Howie got their new daughter out of her seat. She was about a month old but was already active. 

"What's her name?" Brian asked, the smile never leaving his face looking at his new niece. 

"Nora Denise Dorough." Howie beamed proudly, looking over at AJ. AJ kissed Howie lovingly. 

They all sat down as Howie let Kevin hold Nora first, it was instant love for all of them. Kristin smiled sitting down next to Kevin as Nora moved her arms and legs, smiling happily. It was like she knew she was safe in Kevin's arms. 

Nick was getting nervous as he watched Brian take the little girl. Being the only child, Nick had never held a baby before and he didn't want to hurt her. Brian smiled at Nick lovingly as he moved her over to him. Nick relaxed watching her smile up at him.

"I think she likes you." Brian said.

Nick grinned and nodded softly. 

"Ready to hold her?" Brian asked, seeing the frightened look on his face. He wanted to hold his niece, he just didn't know how. Everyone else looked so comfortable with it.

"I don't want to hurt her." Nick said softly.

Brian just smiled and moved a pillow up under Nick's arm, helping him get comfortable before handing her over. "Just keep her head supported, okay." 

Nick held her close as he felt himself relax, he thought he had hit every level of love, but here he was. She already had his heart. 

Brian smiled watching his love with their niece, hoping one day Nick would be holding one of their own. Brian always wanted a family and couldn't imagine starting one with anyone else. 

Some said their relationship with one another was wrong, sinful, unnatural. But they didn't care, they were a family who loved and supported one another. They were right where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> As always guys, thank you so much for all the love and support! It keeps me motivated and driven to continue to write! see you guys soon!


End file.
